K'V EDFN, JUDYLWB IDOOV
by Disnerdy
Summary: He returns, she departs. He need to find the book before its too late. It's all up to him. This is Gravity Falls, so get ready for some decoding!(Read first chapter!) Rated K , just to be safe. :) I OWN NOTHING! THE FUTURE IS IN THE PAST! ONWARDS, AIOSHIBA!
1. MUST READ!

**A/N: Hello fanfictioners! So, as u can see, this is a Gravity Falls story, and I am a fan of it. So, with the season 2 premiere being aired a while back, why not make a fanfic? Now, I thought it'll be fun to cryptogram some random things to stay in the mysterious mood, so ive decoded the title! MWAHAHAHAHA. So, to make it easy for u guys, I will state the cipher u will need to decipher future messages.**

**Code: Caesar Cipher**

The Caesar cipher used in _Gravity Falls_ substitute the original letter for the third letter before it. In the case for letters X, Y, and Z you must cycle through to the beginning of the alphabet.

**A=X**

**B=Y**

**C=Z**

**D=A**

**E=B**

**F=C**

**G=D**

**H=E**

**I=F**

**J=G**

**K=H**

**L=I**

**M=J**

**N=K**

**O=L**

**P=M**

**Q=N**

**R=O**

**S=P**

**T=Q**

**U=R**

**V=S**

**W=T**

**X=U**

**Y=V**

**Z=W**

**So, there ya go! The new revised decoder! I personally am excited to write secret messages in code! Well, fanfic coming soon! Heres something to get u guys excited about. :) _DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!_**


	2. The Dream

**A/N: Hiya, fanfictioners! Now, I wanna see what you guys got for when u decode the messages. Now, i just wanna write this, soo ENJOY! DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! **

* * *

_"DIPPER! HEELLP!" She screamed. _

_"MABEL!" He pulled with all his strength. The force pulling her was getting stronger by the second. "DIPPER!" "I WON'T LET GO! I PROMISE!" She gripped his arms and held on to him for dear life. A voice boomed through his ears."Everything you care about will change!" His eyes went wide, knowing exactly who the voice belonged to. "__Remember! Reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold. bye!" A blinding light suddenly shone everywhere, engulfing everything in white. "DIPPER! AAAAAH!" He heard her scream as familiar maniacal laughter reverberated in and through his mind.  
_

Dipper suddenly awoke. "AHH!" He screamed as he bolted upright in his bed. Eyes wide, he scanned his surroundings. He was in his bed, in the attic of his Great-Uncle Stan's shack, the only source of light was the moonlight shining through the attic's triangle stained glass window. He saw his twin sister, sleeping in her bed in the other end of the room. He sighed in relief. _Just a dream, Dipper. Just a dream. _He thought. "Ngh...Dipper..?" He turned to see his sister starting to stir. "What happened? Where you sneaking Smile Dip?" She asked as she sleepily sat up in her bed. "Nothing's wrong Mabel, just go and get some rest." Dipper replied. Mabel just shrugged and went back into her slumber.

Dipper sighed and went back to bed. He closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep, but he couldn't. His dream, or nightmare, that he had earlier brought along so many questions that swirled in his mind. _Who or what was trying to take Mabel and why? Was it a prediction to the future? How did that all happened? _Dipper thought, as he lay in his bed staring at the wood ceiling. His eyes grew wider as certain questions appeared in his mind. _Is...is he back? Did he cause all of that?  
_

Dipper reached under his bed and pulled out a book. His book was a crimson colored antique book that looks like it was written at least 30 years ago. A hand with six fingers with the number three written on it adorned the cover. He opened the book and hastily flipped through the pages. He needed to know answers. He finally got to the page he was looking for; an illustration of a triangle shaped creature and the words "Bill Cipher" written in ink at the top left corner of the left page.

Bill Cipher was a dream demon who was summoned by Dipper, Mabel, and Grunkle Stan's enemy, Gideon, to enter Stan's mind and to find the code to his safe that held the deed to the Mystery Shack. In real life, Bill was nothing but a figment of one's imagination. But in the mind, he is more powerful than ever.

Dipper reached under his bed to pull out his flashlight and clicked it on. He scanned the page, searching for anything that has to do with what has occurred in his dream. Anything about some pulling force, or...a portal maybe? Dipper spent 30 minutes scanning the rest of the book, but found nothing. No clues, no hints, nothing. He sighed as he started to put away the book, but stopped midway after noticing a folded piece of paper falling out.

He curiously unfolded the paper, being careful not to damage it, for it was yellowing and was very frail. Dipper picked up his flashlight and read the page. In cursive handwriting, it read:

_Like my suspicions predicted, I am being watched._

_To prevent prying eyes, I have written in another book that gives more information on Creature #326, but I will not reveal which out of many books I have written that contains said information. Only the ones who would use the information for good shall find it. _

_~F_

Suddenly a pillow hit Dipper's face. "GO TO BED, DIPPER!" "Mabeeel!" He playfully threw back the pillow at Mabel, but protected herself with her bed sheets. Dipper carefully refolded the letter and placed it back in his book and placed it and his flashlight back under his bed. _Another book...but which one? There can be 100 other books! _Dipper thought. He kept thinking about it as he drifted off to sleep.


	3. The Explaination

**A/N: Even though i have posted the previous chapter just a few hours ago, i got a few favorites and reviews! YAAAAAAAY IM SMILING SO MUCH RIGHT NOW! I also noticed a theory in the reviews, so feel free to post theories! And also, i REALLY wanna see what ya got for the decoded messages! ENJOY! DISCLAIMER: (read chapter 1)**

* * *

The next day, Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, and Soos closed the Mystery Shack, unbeknownst to Grunkle Stan, to play an extreme game of Mystery Shack Stuff Mini Golf. The store's floor was scattered in various merchandise that was used as ramps, bumpers, and cups were used as the holes. The twins, the teenager, and the handyman all lined up, waiting for their turn.

"Hey Dipper, whats 10 minus 6?" Mabel asked her brother, getting ready to putt. Dipper started to answer. "Um-" "FORE!" Mabel cut off her brother as she swung her golf club, sending the golf ball flying. Apparently, Mabel's aim for the hole was way off, causing Dipper to duck, missing the ball by an inch. Instead of it going through Dipper's head, it went through the stained glass window above the store's main entrance. "OW!" Someone exclaimed in pain outside. "I can fix that!" Soos exclaimed. "Fixin' It With Soos episode three, dudes!" Soos ran off to his break room to get his tools.

Then, apposing to the sign that said the Shack was closed, Wendy's ex-boyfriend, Robbie, walked through the main entrance clutching his arm. He mumbled something about whoever hit him with that golf ball. "Hey Wendy." Robbie said, as he strut with a confident face through the makeshift golf course, not really caring if he was interrupting the game. Wendy sighed and rolled her eyes. "What, Robbie?" "I just wanna know if you could-" "If I could get back together with you?" Wendy cut him off, sounding annoyed. "After the time you _hypnotized_ me to date you? Yeah, _I don't think so dude._" Dipper snickered, but quickly covered it up with a cough,which earned him a sideways glare from Robbie. Dipper wasn't afraid, so he returned the favor.

"What? No, of course not! Hehe..." Robbie nervously scratched behind his head, his first question being answered the way that he didn't want it to be. "Anyways, Tambry's having a party tonight, and I heard its gonna be sick, so..." Wendy looked at him, arms crossed. "You wanna know if I can go with you? Hmm, sure, why not." Dipper's world just exploded.

He knows that him and Wendy agreed to be just friends after that experience in the author's bunker a few weeks back. But, as a _friend,_ Dipper didn't want Wendy to go out with Robbie. He hypnotized her for Pete's sake! Who knows what he's gonna do next? The fact that Wendy just agreed to go to the party with Robbie, made him feel like...left out. Dipper still has feelings for Wendy, but _friendly _feelings.

"I'll go with you." Answered Wendy calmly, arms crossed. Dipper felt like the world was ending. Maybe this was apocalypse the author was preparing for. "If...these two kiddos here are my official body guards." Wendy motioned to Mabel and Dipper. He smiled wide as Wendy's lips curled upwards. "Great..." Robbie gave another glare to Dipper, but he just smiled back. "So see you tonight, Wendy." Robbie smiled at her, trying to win her back, as she just rolled her eyes. As Robbie made his way to leave, he gave one more glare to Dipper, and left.

"So.." Dipper started. "Hey Wendy I-" "A PARTY!" Mabel burst out. "I can bring my _KARAOKE MACHINE! YES!" _Mabel literally hopped for joy up the stairs to the attic. "So..back to what I was saying...hehe..." Dipper nervously stood next to Wendy, trying to act natural. It was very hard to act natural, because he was alone in the room, with _Wendy._ Dipper knows very well that Wendy has placed him in the friend zone. It's like his mind is saying "just friends," but his heart is stating otherwise. After standing around awkwardly for a few minutes, Dipper finally remembered what he was gonna say._  
_

"Um, Wendy," Dipper started. "Can I tell you something?" "Sure, Dip." "Um...I think we have to go somewhere else...you don't know who might be watching." So, Dipper lead Wendy through the shack's doorways until they came upon a closet. Even though it may be an awkward situation, and anyone who saw them go in there might assume _something else, _it was the best possible thing. Dipper shut the door and pulled on the closet's light switch.

"Ok, what I'm about to tell you might be a little strange." "Strange?" Wendy asked playfully. "This whole summer I've faced ghosts and a shape-shifter. I even wrestled _myself!_ Dipper, what you're about to tell me is basically _normal _compared to everything else." "Alright...I warned you!" Dipper pulled out his red book and turned it to the Bill Cipher page.

"This, is Bill Cipher." Dipper showed the page to Wendy. "What is that?" She asked. "He's a dream demon." "Dream Demon? Ok...scratch what I said earlier. This is weird_er."_ "Just, hear me out on this one. I think i might be close to blowing the lid off of this thing!"

"Ok," Dipper started. "Bill is a dream demon. A dream demon, is like, a demon that can enter someone's subconsciousness, that can take over someone's mind. A while back, Bill entered Grunkle Stan's mind to find the key to Stan's safe so he can get the deed to the shack." Dipper gave the book to Wendy so she can examine it. "Now this is when things get weird. Last night... Bill appeared in my dream."

"Wait, what?" Wendy looked up. "Well, not exactly, I only heard him, but it seems he was taking Mabel, like he was pulling her through a portal. I had so many questions, so I searched in that book to find a note saying for more info on Bill, I have to find another book. It's like a wild goose chase or something." "Wow, dude. Things are starting to get serious." Suddenly, the closet door opened.

Dipper and Wendy whipped their heads to see Mabel and Soos standing there, looking like deers caught in headlights. In a quick moment, there was a camera shutter. They looked to see Soos with a camera phone in his face. "And send. Dudes this is gonna go VIRAL!"

...xXXx...

_** EB HKLTP, JRPQ CFKA YLLH CFOPQ.**_

* * *

**A/N: 2nd chapter DONE! Took me a day and a half to write this! Above, theres the first cryptogram of the fanfic! Expect one of these to pop up at the end of every chapter. First one to decode each code correctly gets a shoutout! Well, until next chapter! BAI!  
**


	4. A note to all you guys!

**Hi fanfictioners! Now, heres a little update for you guys. Now, ppl r saying that they are getting their decoded messages wrong, and that's partially my fault. So, I updated the decoder in chapter 1. I just REALLY wanted to get that out. So... this seems to be it. New and EXCITING chapter coming probably on the weekend. So, bai!**


	5. The Party

**A/N: Like, OMG! Everyday I look at my story's reviews, and those reviews, make me SMILE SOO MUCH! It seems like u guys really like this! :) I will try to post a new chapter everyday, but life gets in the way. :P. Now, remember in the last chapter I said the person who decoded the message first correctly gets a shoutout? Well, CONGRATULATIONS, BlueOcean01! YOU win a prize of ONE SHOUTOUT! So check out this decoder! **

**Ok, so ppl might be confused on how to decode with the decoder in the first chapter. So, I updated the decoder in chapter 1 so its easier. Now, COMMENCE WITH THE STORY! ENJOY! (DISCLAIMER: read chapter 1)**

* * *

Later that night, the two teens and the two twins went off to Tambry's party. Since her parents wouldn't allow her to have another house party after the Summerween one, she instead had a party _outside _of her house. The party was located in a clearing in the Gravity Falls forest. Dipper felt a little uneasy about partying in the forest, cause he's seen a lot of strange and dangerous things there.

When they arrived at the party site, there was loud dubstep music booming through huge speakers and strobe lights flashing everywhere in all different colors. There was only one table set off to the side, covered with Pitt soda cans, full and empty. Empty soda cans littered the ground. In the middle of it all, was a over 100 people, plus Wendy's teen friends, Lee, Thompson, Tambry, and Nate. Thompson was busy chugging down soda cans for everyone's approval, while Lee and Nate encouraged him and Tambry was recording it all on her cell phone.

Everyone went off to do their own things, Robbie took Wendy to a less crowded area to try to hook up with her, _again,_ Mabel was setting up her karaoke machine for an uncalled-for performance of a one-woman version of her karaoke group "Love Patrol Alpha," and Dipper isolated himself from the party to read the journal.

What Dipper knows about the recent mystery is that his dream about Bill taking Mabel must mean something, and Bill has more information that needs to be discovered. But, in order to get to that, he needs one of the many books the author wrote. An uncalled for game of treasure hunt is just what Dipper wanted. Since he was in the forest, Dipper started searching.

Dipper searched different woodland areas for at least an hour until he gave up. He gave out a sigh of desperation as he leaned against a vine covered rock wall, but surprisingly, Dipper fell through the wall. He landed on the ground and looked back where he fell from, noticing that there was no as it was, Dipper just fell through a wall. He stood up and touched it, making sure it was solid, but his hand went through it. "Huh. A secret portal. Things always get weirder and weirder here." He turned around to see a chest, an old one, at the end of a dim passageway.

_That may have the journal I need! _Dipper cautiously walked towards the chest, inspecting the rock walls for any signs of danger. As he went to the chest, he noticed there was a lock, well, what was left of it.

The remains of the lock as on the dirt ground in a broken heap. Dipper picked up the remains. The has-been lock seemed to be scorched, a black, dark stain on antique copper, as if someone blasted it apart. Dipper pocketed the blasted-up lock and slowly opened up the truck. Moths (or as Mabel put it, butterflies,)fluttered out of the trunk, revealing a journal. A journal that looked just like Dipper's, a crimson, moth-eaten journal with a gold, six-fingered hand with the number 1 on it that made up the cover.

The book might be the one Dipper was searching for! The book with more info on Bill Cipher! The book that can solve Dipper's questions. Like, what does it mean when a certain dream demon suddenly pops up in your dreams? Bill was taking Mabel in the nightmare, to who knows where, and Dipper want to know how and why. But wait! The journal Dipper was staring at in a trunk might _not _be the book he was looking for. The note that the author left did say that he wrote many journals, so the chance of finding the book of requirement is a one-out-of-who-knows-how-much chance. Still, Dipper kept his hopes up.

Dipper, slowly and carefully picked up the journal. Cautiously, he opened it and the pages immediately fell to reveal a page titled: "Creature 326; ?" He saw a triangular creature with one eye and a top hat in the middle of a wheel that was surrounded by symbols of some kind. His eyes went wide. "Bill.." Dipper muttered.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake. Pebbles vibrated on the ground and dirt floated down from the ceiling. Then, the only light source of the tunnel Dipper was in, went out. Pitch-black was the only thing Dipper could see. Even if he closed his eyes, there wouldn't be a difference. All of a sudden, the journal started to emit a glow. Dipper looked down to see that the Bill Cipher wheel started to light up. The symbols of the wheel lit up, one by one, in a continuous cycle. As the light cycle went faster, the glow became brighter. Dipper shielded his eyes from the light, for the shine was becoming unbearable. Suddenly, the Bill Cipher in the middle of the wheel lit up with a bright yellow light, blinding Dipper even more. Dipper looked up to see a white orb, illuminating the tunnel even further. "Everything you care about will change!" His eyes nearly popped out of his head. If he did it one more time, his eyes might be rolling on the ground. Then, everything went white.

xXXx

Dipper's eyes snapped open. He had no idea what just happened, neither did he have any idea where the journals were. Dipper looked upon his surroundings. He was in the forest, everything was the way it was before he went into the secret portal. It's like nothing even happened. Its like he hasn't found the journal. _The journal! _He just realized that he didn't have it! He hastily searched around his area, which happens to be grass and a few tree stumps. Dipper moved his hands around on the ground, for it was quite dark and he could barely see anything. He felt his hand lightly brush against something. He used his other hand to pat it to recognize its shape. Dipper sighed in relief. _I got it._

xXXx

Dipper walked back through the woods to the mass of color and light. The music was still blasting all the latest tunes, and all of the teens didn't seem tired at all, except for Thompson. He was passed out on the ground by the table full of Pitt sodas. There's only so many sodas you can take.

Dipper sat himself down next to, but keeping a respectable distance, from Thompson and opened up the newly-found mysterious journal. He cautiously turned the yellowed, worn pages to the series of pages on the topic of Creature #326; Bill. As Dipper's eyes fell on the Bill Cipher wheel, he quickly cast away his eyes and held the journal away from him. He didn't want that weird glowing to happen again. He waited, with his eyes shut and the journal held in front of him. He waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Nothing happened. Dipper looked in the book, casting his eyes side to side, hoping no one saw him do that.

The Bill Cipher wheel. Why was it glowing? What's up with the Bill glowing? What does this all mean? Dipper had _so many_ questions. But, hey, he was in Gravity Falls. As Dipper was still buried in the journal, he happened to not notice that everything around him started to change. Everything started to _slow down. _Time seemed to stand still. The color from everything slowly drained away, until it left nothing but tones of black, white, and gray. Even though everything around him lost color and had reduced speed, Dipper was completely unaffected.

Dipper was too busy with the journal to notice a certain yellow triangle floating in front of him.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter! Gonna update soon. BAI!**


End file.
